


That Day Thirty Years Earlier

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Dimensions, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Backstory, Dark, Fights, Gen, Portals, Science Experiments, Twins, experiments gone wrong, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They had spent two years working on the multidimensional portal. And July 27 1982 would be the day they would test it </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day Thirty Years Earlier

There were other ways to tell the twins apart besides the number of fingers as Fiddleford Mc Gucket realized.

Like their eyesight. Stanford was nearsighted. Stanley was farsighted. All Fiddleford needed to do was to stand at a distance, tell the twins to remove their glasses, and hold up a few fingers.

Stanford took his coffee with cream and sugar. Stanley liked his coffee black. Fiddleford had to remember this as he prepared the coffee for their morning break.

Stanley was the type who had outbursts when he got frustrated. Punching machines, swearing at the top of his lungs, as Fiddleford saw while they worked on the portal. Stanford was the silent type, who would only give an annoyed glance and a curse under his breath if he messed something up.

Yes, it was the little things that stood out for Fiddleford. Being a researcher and a scientist meant that every single detail counted in case they proved to be important in the future.  
**********************************  
After two long years of painstaking work, the portal was finally up and running.

The day was July 27, 1982, the crack of dawn. The three men gathered in the lab underneath the Mystery Shack. Fiddleford and Stanford observed from the upper level. Below, where the base of the portal was, Stanley was pushing down on the levers and turning on switches. The machine started to make a humming sound.

"This is it," Stanford said. "We're actually going to try to make contact."

"Imagine all the universes out there," Fiddleford stared at the portal. "There could be thousands…millions!"

"Do you think we're the first ones to do this?" Stanley's voice echoed off the wall as he started to walk back to the stairs.

"Perhaps," Fiddleford nodded.

"Get back!"

The humming sound turned into a rumble. In the safe area, the three men looked out over the railing. A slight tremor was felt.

"It's starting!" 

The space inside the portal started to spin. A blinding white light emerged. Fiddleford shut his eyes, shielding his face with his hand. He felt lightheaded as if there was a lack of oxygen. His lungs felt like they were being squeezed like a deflating balloon. He tried to take a breath. He made himself keep his eyes open. From what he could make out; the Pines brothers were also having trouble breathing. Stanford's glasses cracked and a trickle of blood ran down his cheek as the shards fell to the floor. 

The whole room shook. The ceiling above started to crack. Objects were falling from the shelves, the alarm system started to go off. One of the monitors on the computer indicated that the tremor had the intensity of a 6.0 earthquake.

Fiddleford felt his body move upwards. He clung to the railing as tightly as he could. To his shock, the shards of glass from Stanford's glasses were floating in the air. He turned his head to see chairs, a desk, notebooks, and tools being sucked into the vortex.

The force of the wind rushed through Fiddleford's lungs. His ears popped and air filled his lungs. He gasped and felt his head spin. The transition from too little to too much oxygen made his body feel numb.

"What's going on!" Fiddleford screamed.

"What the hell did you do!" Stanford shouted at his brother.

"What the hell did _I_ do? What the hell did _you_ do?" Stanley shouted back.

Although they were in their early forties, the two grown twins fought like children. Fiddleford could not understand it. Most people left their petty squabbles behind by the time they had reached their forties, but their rivalry got worse with each year. From harsh words, arguments, to near fist fights, Fiddleford wondered how long would it be before the brothers posed a danger to those around them and to themselves.

"Then why are we floating?"

"I don't know!"

"You're the one who typed all the commands in!"

"You're the one who came _up_ with them!"

There was something in the portal. Fiddleford couldn't see it clearly, but a three dimensional figure stood in the center.

"I see something!" Fiddleford exclaimed. "Look!"

Stanford squinted. Stanley stared straight ahead. The figure in the distance started to move towards the front of the portal. Another wave of light shone in the room.

Everything fell.

Fiddleford opened his eyes to hear the cackling of electricity and of the ceiling caving in. Stanley was beside him, stirring with a groan. Stanford sat up, rubbing his head. Fiddleford felt a sharp pain in his back; he had been slammed down to the ground.

"Well well, what have we here?" 

It was a man's voice, digital and cold sounding. Fiddleford glanced up to see a bright yellow triangle floating above. Thin black limbs popped out from the sides and the bottom. A top hat sat on the tip and a bow tie lay underneath its giant black eye. 

The three man managed to get up to their feet. Fiddleford tried to clear his throat, the words of a welcome speech he had written were jumbled in his mind.

"What _are_ you?" Stanford asked in awe.

"How _rude_ " the triangle creature huffed. "That's something coming from yourselves. You're _ugly,_ What are you made of lumps of flesh?"

"Don't mind him," Stanley butted in. "We're--" He was at a loss for words.

"Welcome to earth," Fiddleford stuttered.

"Earth! So this is what this dump is called," the triangle floated towards them. "I could make it better."

"I think you're mistaken. Earth's a nice place. Most of the time."

"Yes. I've been waiting for someone to call me. Been waiting to get here for a long time. It can finally begin."

"Begin?" Stanford asked.

The triangle's eye glowed red. Its eyebrow flattened into a straight line.

"My conquest."

Everything started to shake again. The room filled with the same red light that swirled in the triangle's eye. Fiddleford was hoisted into the air again.

"I'll start with this one," the triangle made a motion with his hand.

Fiddleford's upper body twisted and the pain shot right through him. He let out a shriek. The triangle moved his hand again and Fiddleford's body started to bend backwards. His arms and legs stretched. His head touched his feet and the sound of a snap brought him upright again.

He was hurled towards the wall. He sunk down, still conscious. 

"Fiddleford!" The twins screamed.

"We have to stop him!"

Fiddleford could only watch, his whole body paralyzed as Stanford grabbed a gun kept under the computer and started to shoot the triangle. None of the bullets dented the triangle's body. He did not show any signs of harm, but continued to make the room shake. Stanley was frantically pressing any buttons he could to open the portal.

The triangle squeezed his hand into a fist. Stanley began to choke. He collapsed to his knees, his face turning blue. His whole body shook.

"Stan!"

Stanford leapt up and jumped at the triangle. He grabbed the triangle and began to wrestle with it. Stanley let out a rattling gasp.

The gravity had disappeared once more. Stanley clung to the computer, still trying to find a way to type on the keyboard. The triangle had Stanford in a chokehold. His sharp nails dug into Stanford's neck. Stanford kicked against the triangle, trying to escape.

The white light flashed again. The portal had been turned on. Surprised, the triangle loosened his grip. That was then when Stanford pushed it towards the portal. They both started to get sucked in. The triangle was the first to fall back.

"I'll be back!" It screamed.

It had a hand on Stanford's ankle. Once writhing about, Stanford had gone still. 

"No! What are you doing? This is _suicide!_ " Stanley screamed.

"It's the only way!"

"Dammit Stan let go! Let _go!_ "

"I have to make sure it stays in!"

Half of Stanford's body was in the portal. He gazed out at his brother and Fiddleford.

"Destroy it!" He shouted. "Destroy the portal!"

"But--"

" **Destroy it!** "

Stanford's face started to sink back. The white light flooded the room once more.

" **Stan!** " Stanley yelled. 

Everything fell again.

The whole room had been destroyed. Stanley knelt in the middle of the floor, reaching his hand out to the portal, trying to hold back tears. And Fiddleford took one look around him, feeling the crippling pain burn his spine, and let out a shrill scream.


End file.
